Light of the moon
by Scotts Gurl
Summary: Scott and Stiles are bit by something one night and both struggle to deal with everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other weekend for Scott and Stiles all they did was play video games eat pizza and ice cream, prank called people. Normal things two teenage boys would do. Stiles being nosey as usual wanted to go spy on his dad, Scott being the wimp who did whatever Stiles wanted to do, decided why not. Only did they know, everything for them was going to change.

"What if we get caught?" Scott asked Stiles a little on edge.

"Dude nothings gonna happen! Chill." Stiles sad getting irritated. "Look there's my dad so that means we go this way." Stiles said pointing the opposite direction

Scott rolled his eyes and he followed his best friend. Stiles at times could be a bit careless, and that worried Scott.

"What if we get lost? Then what?" Scott asks as they both heard a noise.

"Were not gonna get lost ok? Just follow me."

Scott followed Stiles then all of a sudden they both were on the ground. As Scott tried to get up something bit him. He yelled in pain then Stiles felt the same thing. Both boys got up and ran back to Scott's house and looked at eachother.

"What the hell just happened? Something bit me!" Scott says then grabs his inhaler taking slow deep breaths

"I don't know but it bit me to. Maybe a mountain lion bit us." Stiles said hiding the fear in his voice

"Oh that's a lie and you know it. If it was a mouton lion then how are we still alive?" Scott asked gasping for air after.

"Ok so that was a lie but I don't know what the hell it was. Look let's just go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning ok?" Stiles asked sleepily

"Yeah dude whatever. Fine." Scott laid down on his bed and passes out while Stiles laid there thinking 'what did bite us?' then falls asleep mid-thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles woke up and went downstairs to see Scott eating a bowl of cereal. As Stiles walks over and sits next to his best friend before speaking.

"Morning bro. How you feeling?" Stiles asked as Scott looks at him

"Fine I guess. My side hurts like hell. Oh and I bandaged your bite to. Didn't want you to bleed out." Scott says smiling a bit before finishing his food. "What do you think bit us? I mean… how are we still alive really?" Scott was freaking out

"Calm down. I have no ideal and maybe we don't taste like chicken." Stiles laughs then bites his arm before telling Scott, "Maybe he has you in his mouth and bit me to get that taste out. 'Cuz I taste pretty damn good!" Stiles grinned as Scott laughed hysterically

"You keep telling yourself that bro. Let's go we need to get to school before were late!" Scott got up and walked away still laughing while Stiles just sat there not wanting to go to school, he wanted to know what had bit them. He got up and got dressed and drove them to school.

"Would you mind if I came over after school. I wanna talk more about last night." Stiles asked Scott while he looked at stiles like they had killed someone

"Okay? Sure why not? Let's go we have… 2 minutes." Both of them got out of the car and went to class and sat down ready for the torturing to start.

After class the boys had chemistry… they hated that class. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other, which caused a lot of trouble considering all they would do is talk. In the middle of their conversation they heard the door open and glanced over to see a new girl. She had long curly brown hair and pink lips. Scott and Stiles didn't notice that they were drooling… literally drooling and the new girl though it was hilarious. She walked over and sat by both of her drooling admirers and stuck out her hand.

"Hi my name is Allison. What are your names?" she said very quietly

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." Stiles stuck out his hand with a big smile. She looked at Scott who was still drooling.

"Do you have a name?" she asked Scott almost laughing.

"Scott McCall." Finally snapping back into reality he shook her hand and smiled as the teacher broke up there little conversation.

"Eyes up here!" They all turned and looked at the now very pissed teacher and didn't say anything for the rest of the period.

After class they both had two other classes before they got to go to lunch. When they got to lunch they both waved Allison to sit at their table, and Lydia followed right behind her along with Jackson who sat at the table with them.

"So how school so far?" Stiles asked talking a big bite of a hamburger.

"So far not so bad, well except for that rude teacher we have 1st period with. What's his deal?" Allison said then looked confused and lost as everyone at their table laughed

"He's always like that so don't let him get to you." Jackson said with sweetness to his tone as Scott, Stiles and even Lydia looked at with shock in their eyes.

"I'll try my best." Allison added a sweet smiles and a small giggle. After the bell rang they all went to class and finished the day.

"Dude we still hanging out because we really need to talk?" Stiles asked talking super fast.

"Yeah come on lets go before you die of whatever it is that's killing you." Scott said in a mocking tone before getting in the passenger side of the jeep. Stiles got in and drove to his house and pulled up to see not only his dads' cruiser in the driveway but also Scotts' mom car in the driveway to. They knew right then and there they were screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott and Stiles walked into the house only to see both of their parents' faces and they could tell they were pissed; the question is what are they mad about?

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Stiles dad asked. His face was red with rage. What the hell were they mad about?

"Why would you both do something so stupid?" Scott's mom said almost in tears but mad at the same time. She walked over and slapped both of them upside their heads.

"W-what are you talking about?" Scott asked rubbing his head looking at Stiles lost and confused.

"You both know EXACTLY what we're talking about, don't you dare play dumb were not in the mood." Stiles dad wasn't kidding but they really didn't know what they were talking about.

"L-look d-dad. Were n-not playing d-dumb, we really have no c-clue what you both are talking a-about." Stiles stuttered feverously. That was the worst thing he could have done. That made his dad even more pissed then he already was. Was that even possible? His dad stood up and went off.

"YOU KNOW DAMN GOOD AND WELL WHAT YOU TWO DID! IF YOU SAY YOU DON'T REMEMBER IM… IM… AHH!" he yelled and almost hit the wall next to him. The hell did they do? What did they do to make their parents this pissed? Both boys stood there, soundlessly, looking at their shoes, thinking of things they did.

"Just tell us what made you both do this. I mean…" Scott's mom fumbled trying to find the right words.

"Can you just tell us what we did? I mean we really honestly don't remember." Scott asked scared he was going to either get slapped or yelled at. Both really.

"When stiles jeep was in the shop? Well I guess you two decided to takes Scotts mom car and you crashed it! Remember that?" Stiles dad was trying not to yell but couldn't help it at the end. Scott and Stiles looked at eatch other and started to laugh because, they did take the car but Stiles accidently hit a pole but there wasn't that much damage.

"Ohhh that! We were bored so we went for a drive. I thought I wouldn't hit that stupid yellow pole… but I did. It's not like we totaled the car! Just a small little dint." Stiles said chuckling then stopped when his dad walked over a slapped him upside the head.

"Just go to your room before I do something I'm gonna regret later." Stiles dad was furious at them.

"Do you hate me dad?" Stiles asked looking at his feet.

"No Stiles I don't hate you. I'm pissed at you but no son I don't hate you." Stiles looked at Scott then went to his room. He heard the door shut and he laid on his bed. Thinking 'what were we thinking. Yep we weren't and now my dad hates me good job stiles' then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night stiles went down to the kitchen to get some snacks thinking his dad was sleeping. When he got downstairs he saw his dad at the kitchen table looking through something. A book? He decided to take any chances and went in the refrigerator and grabbed some sandwich meat and started making a couple sandwiches.

"You better not take that food to your room Stiles." The sound of the voice made stiles jump a bit. When he didn't answer his dad turned around and looked at him. "Did you hear me? Or are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"I heard you. And no I'm not giving you the silent treatment." Stiles said in a small voice still making his food. Once he finished with his food he sat down across from his dad who had the photo album open. His dad flipped the page and smiled and showed Stiles the picture.

"This is my all time favorite picture. You were so tiny and your mom worried so much about you, we both did really. She was just so scared that would get hurt, or be taken away from us. She was that overly protective mother." Stiles was too focused on the picture. It was him when he was a new born sleeping while his mom was holding him, watching him like a hawk. He didn't realize that his dad had a tear run down his face; he was too caught up in the memories.

"She would kill me if she found out what I did. She would slap me and more than likely yell no mercy." Stiles kinda chucked. "Okay that was a little over the top but she would be really pissed at me. You okay dad?" Stiles looked at his dad with sad eyes. His dad stood up nodded his head yes and went to his room. Stiles finished his food and went to his and had a dream about his mother.

The next morning at school Scott and Stiles met up outside of their class. Stiles got no sleep that night.

"Dude, you look like hell! Did you get any sleep! What the hell happened after we left?" Scott was one of the over worried type of friend. He had a good heart, but he worried too much sometimes.

"I had a bad dream. Kept me up all night and not much, my dad was ranting on about my mom. I really think he hates me Scott!" Stiles looked at Scott who looked at him wide-eyed

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you stiles. He probably really pissed at you that all. He worries a lot you're his only son, think about it. If he loses you, he loses his whole family. Don't forget he lost his wife and he doesn't want to lose a son to." As much as Stiles hated to say it, Scott had a point. Why did he have to be right! Damn him! Oh well time to face the fact, he pissed off his dad and is now paying the price for it. Why did he have to be a crazy teenager? Oh yeah because it was his nature! He nodded at his friend and went to class. In class all he could think about was what Scott said and his mom and dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was sitting at the lunch table at school. The only thing his mind could do was think of the dream he had last night.

_Stiles was in the woods, he remembers following a voice, it sounded like his moms voice. 'She's dead! It can't be her' stiles thought, then he heard the voice again. As he got further into the wood the voice got louder. Finally he made it to where he and Scott got bit. He heard footsteps behind him and when he turns around, he in his kitchen, he smells something wonderful and looks to see his mom cooking him food. _

"_Mom!" Stiles yelled running to his mom, who turned around with glowing blue eyes! "Mom… why are your eyes glowing?" just as he asked that they went back to being the same as his, big and brown. She looked at him with sad eyes before she spoke. _

"_Stiles baby, I didn't want this for you! I didn't want you to be a monster like mommy. I wanted you to be a hero like your dad not… this!" She made her eyes go blue then back to brown. _

"_Mom what are you talking about? Why do you keep doing that mom please STOP!" Stiles shut his eyes but didn't realize he was yelling until he felt warm hands cup his cheek rubbing southing circles._

"_Stiles honey. Look at me."Stiles opened his eyes looked at his mother. "Look there's no easy way to tell you this. I'm a-"She was cut off by a ground shaking roar. 'What the hell is that?' then stiles looks back to his mom he was back in the woods running. He was running from his mom, the person who was suppost to protect him was now trying to kill him. He ran as fast as his feet would let him. He ran until he thought he was safe. He turns around to see his mother and before he would say anything she lunged._

Stiles didn't realize he fell asleep until he felt Scott shaking him.

"Stiles, bro you okay? You must have been having a crazy ass dream. Wanna talk about it?" Stiles just looked at his friend. He was glad he was a little concerned but, he just didn't want to talk about it. Not until he knew what his mother wanted to tell him.

"Yeah I'm okay. Umm no, for now I'll tell you about it later. Cool?" Scott just looked at him confused but nodded his head. The bell rang and the boys went to their classes. After school he went home and laid on his bed then moved and grabbed the picture of his mother. "What were you trying to tell me?" Stiles laid back down and fell asleep having the same dream.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day since stiles was grounded and it was Saturday, he was going to do some research and hopefully figure out what the hell his dream was about. After about 2 hours and coming up with nothing he fell asleep.

_Stiles was in the woods, he remembers following a voice, it sounded like his moms voice. 'She's dead! It can't be her' stiles thought, then he heard the voice again. As he got further into the wood the voice got louder. Finally he made it to where he and Scott got bit. He heard footsteps behind him and when he turns around, he in his kitchen, he smells something wonderful and looks to see his mom cooking him food. _

"_Mom!" Stiles yelled running to his mom, who turned around with glowing blue eyes! "Mom… why are your eyes glowing?" just as he asked that they went back to being the same as his, big and brown. She looked at him with sad eyes before she spoke. _

"_Stiles baby, I didn't want this for you! I didn't want you to be a monster like mommy. I wanted you to be a hero like your dad not… this!" She made her eyes go blue then back to brown. _

"_Mom what are you talking about? Why do you keep doing that mom please STOP!" Stiles shut his eyes but didn't realize he was yelling until he felt warm hands cup his cheek rubbing southing circles._

"_Stiles honey. Look at me."Stiles opened his eyes looked at his mother. "Look there's no easy way to tell you this. I'm a werewolf Stiles… and so are you and Scott."_

Stiles shot up from his desk looking around panting. 'No fucking way am I werewolf!' Stiles was so in though he almost missed the call from Scott.

"Hello?"

"_Stiles bro I've been calling for like an hour what the hell is going on?"_

"Sorry Scott but I think you need to get to my place right now! Don't ask why just get down here now." Stiles voice was still shaky

"_Alright man I'm on my way right now" _

Stiles tossed his phone on his bed and waited for scot to show up. Stiles was freaking out by then wonder how he was going to tell his best friend about his dream. About 10 minutes later Scott finally showed up at Stiles house and ran inside to find Stiles sitting at the kitchen table… silent.

"Stiles dude what's going on?" Scott shook Stiles and sat next to his best friend.

"Remember at school… when I fell asleep at lunch?"

"Yeah…. Why?"

"Because, I had a dream about my mom…. She wasn't her… she was, well from what she told me she was a werewolf, and so are we." Stiles looked at his best friend who was laughing.

"A werewolf! Stiles you had a DREAM! Were not actually freaking werewolves." Scott seemed like her was about to fall from his chair from laughter. Stiles lost it, he stood up causing his chair to fall over and Scott stopped laughing.

"DAMIT SCOTT THIS ISNT FUNNY! IT SEEMED SO REAL! I-I MEAN SHE WAS A GODDAM WEREWOLF SCOTT!" Stiles was panting and Scott stood up and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Okay just calm down and tell me what happened" Stiles nodded and grabbed his chair and sat back down and told Scott about his dream. After Scott looked at stiles with serious eyes.

"Stiles, we need to go to the woods. Where we got bit." Stiles just nodded and grabbed his keys and drove to the woods. Once they go to where they were bit they looked around looking for something they just didn't know what. Then they both herd a branch snap and they both looked in the direction they heard it from but they didn't see anything. They looked at each other then they heard another branch snap and this time when they turned around there was a big black figure standing behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott and Stiles were standing face to face with Derek-freaking-Hale! Stiles couldn't help but notice every single detail about him. Derek had on a pair of faded black jeans, a pair of black shoes, and a black shirt 'which looks damn good on him if I may add' Stiles thought as he continued to eye him down. Over the black shirt he had on a leather jacket which looked pretty fitted so Stiles figured he was buff! He had sexy green eyes and his hair was styled like he didn't do shit with it. Stiles was so caught up in eyeing him down he didn't even realize he was talking to them.

"Hello? Did you not just hear me? This is private property, what are you doing here?" Derek asked a bit annoyed at the two teens in front of him.

"I-I-we-we um… um-we" Stiles stuttered. Why the hell am I so nervous? Oh yeah he's Derek-I'm-freaking-sexy-Hale! Finally Scott spoke up.

"We were just looking around. We didn't know this was private property." Derek just glared at him like he wanted to rip his throat out.

"Well this is private property and I want you both gone…. NOW!" Derek's tone was a bit harsh but Stiles was not gonna argue with him at all. He grabbed the arm of Scotts coat and started walking away. The walk back to the jeep was pretty quiet until they got in the car.

"Dude! That was Derek Hale!" 'Did you see how hot he looked?' Stiles didn't say that last part because that would be weird. Speaking of weird why was he thinking of Derek like that? He liked Lydia! He started the jeep and started driving to his house.

"Yeah Stiles I seen who that was. Didn't he leave? And what the hell was with that whole stunt back there? You were eyeing him like a kid in a freaking candy store!" Stiles looked at Scott like he lost his mind. 'Was I really eyeing him down? Was it that obvious? I mean I can't help myself he's hot damn it!'

"Dude! Really? And yes you were that freaking oblivious!" Scott states annoyed, Stiles didn't realize he was talking out loud. Well damn.

"Does this make things weird?" Stiles asked a bit sad as he pulled up to his house. He really didn't want his friendship ruined because of this.

"What do you mean weird?"

"I mean does this make things weird between us?"

"Okay Stiles I have no freaking ideal what you're talking about." Scott says still annoyed but also confused

"Me kind of liking guys! Is this gonna mess up our whole friendship?" Scott chuckled… Stiles is about to have a panic attack and Scott chucked! "What the hell is so damn funny!"

"Dude, I don't care! Well I do care but it's not gonna mess up our friendship. Chill before you have a panic attack." Stiles just smiled at his friend and got out of the car and walked inside, Scott following him as they made it to Stiles' room they heard it, a howl. Stiles looked over at Scott who's shaking his head.

"No! No, no, no, no and no!" Stiles shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his keys and ran downstairs when he felt a hand on his arm. "Stiles you're not going out there alone!"

"Then come with me!"

"No!"

"Then I'm going alone!" Stiles said defiantly

"Stiles!" Scott sighed "Fine. Let's go." Stiles threw his hands in the air and fist pumped before another howl makes him stop and grin. Running to his car he drove out to the woods and got out with Scott following behind they made their way to a field. Stiles knew this place, he has seen it… in his dream. Stiles looked at Scott with worried eyes.

"You were right this was a bad idea lets go." When they turned around they froze in fear as they locked eyes with a big beast with glowing red eyes. They both ran in opposite directions. Stiles looked back only to see Scott being thrown across the field like a rag doll. All of a sudden Stiles felt a pain in his leg and fell to the ground yelling in pain, and then he heard a loud growl before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and watched the world around him slowly go black.


End file.
